Taxi Driver in New York
by BillyElliot'sElectricity
Summary: Kurt meets Blaine in New York but not in the place that you'd expect. Klaine. Oneshot for now.
1. Chapter 1

_A.N: My first ever Glee fanfic. It's not perfect but nothing is. I decided to write this while in ICT. I was supposed to be researching the Data Protection Act but this was much more interesting_

Kurt clambered into the taxi and sighed with relief. It had taken him almost 20 minutes to hail the cab. Which considering it was New York and he'd once spent almost an hour trying to get a ride, he considered his mission a success.

"Central park please"

"Yes sir"

Kurt looked up and finally took note of the cab driver. He was surprisingly young and he had the prettiest eyes Kurt had ever seen. It was an odd feeling for Kurt, he wasn't used to finding his taxi drivers attractive. Mostly they were older guys who'd been to the airport and back so many times, it seemed impossible for them to be cheerful.

Kurt studied the taxi driver (trying his hardest for subtlety).The cabbie, whoever he was, had black curly hair that looked like he had at least attempted to tame it. Which Kurt found impossibly cute. What could he say. He had a thing for good hair. He had a strong jaw line, soft looking pink lips and the eyes. Oh the eyes, whiskey coloured and nothing like Kurt had ever seen before.

"See something you like" The cabbie winked at him with a wide grin on his face.

Kurt felt his face get hot. Obviously his attempt at subtlety had failed. Which was really no big surprise. Kurt had always leaned towards the more dramatic aspects in life. The subtleties were somewhat lost on him.

"I-I Uh… uh"

"Nothing to worry about, if I wasn't driving I'd be checking you out as well" The cab driver winked again.

Kurt blushed more and then shook himself. He was Kurt Hummel. Fashion writer for Poison magazine and recently turned 21. He wasn't a blushing 16 year old school boy any more.

"I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel"

"Nice to meet you. I'm Blaine Anderson and may I say Kurt, that I've never had anyone as good looking as you in my cab"

"Do you always flirt with your customers?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. Determined that he would keep his cool, no matter how charming Blaine was.

"Nah, special service for my most attractive customer yet"

The line should have been entirely cheesy and normally Kurt would have thought it was. It seemed that his new friend was the exception .

"How's your day been then Kurt?"

"It's been surprisingly good. My editor liked my piece and she actually said it didn't need to be edited. Plus one of the other writers is off ill so everyone's happy"

Blaine laughed.

"Why ?"

"She's just one of those people that's always far too perky. Even on Monday mornings when it's pouring with rain and no one's had their coffee yet. Plus she wears sweaters with cats on. It's diabolical. She's been trying to write fashion pieces but unless cat sweaters catch on, she's going to be stuck in the gossip section for awhile. Enough about me though, how's your day been?"

Blaine was amazed at that the speed that Kurt could talk. It seemed through his whole explanation he didn't pause for breath once.

"Busy. You wouldn't believe the things people tell me. It's like the New York cab has become the new confessional. The look on their face when they realise, 'oh god that's the guy I admitted to cheating on Roxanne too' " Blaine chuckled.

"Good stories to tell your partner I imagine" Kurt knew it sounded like he was fishing (he totally was) and he left the statement vague. Blaine may have called him attractive but that didn't mean he didn't have a girlfriend waiting for him. Maybe he complimented all his customers in hopes of a bigger tip.

"No I never told him the stories, he wasn't interested. His lose I suppose. Defiantly is now we've broken up"

"Oh. That's shame"

Blaine smiled at Kurt's reaction.

"Not really it means I'm back on the market. Ready for someone who actually wants to be with me"

"Yeah I had a relationship like that. Sam was never interested in my work. Was the very definition of butch. I think it was sort of doomed from the start. And eventually we drifted apart. Not many relationships after him. It was very much slim pickings for the out gay man in Lima, Ohio. "

"You're from Ohio ? Awesome I grew up in Westerville"

"Oh my god really ? Wow, small world. What school did you go to?"

"Dalton Academy"

"You guys had such an amazing glee club. Our glee club went against yours at sectionals"

"No kidding, you were in New Directions ? I was a Warbler !"

"Whoa it really is small world after all. I always secretly wanted to be a Warbler. Despite those god awful blazers. All that red piping" Kurt shuddered in mock horror.

"Well we were pretty awesome. I met some of my best friends through the Warblers. I'm still in touch with some of the guys. Don't think I could live without them"

"Same here. I think I still talk to everyone in New Directions. I never thought I'd love those guys so much but the world works in extremely funny ways"

"Oh. Well it looks we're here"

Blaine pulled the cab up next to the side walk, he looked as disappointed as Kurt felt. They had so much in common. It wasn't often you met a fellow Ohioan that sang in their school's glee club in the big apple.

"Fare's fifteen dollars and if you're feeling generous how about a phone number"

Kurt dug in for his wallet pulled out the fifteen dollars, his writing pad and his blue pen. He scribbled down his number and handed the sheet of paper to Blaine. Blaine took the pad from Kurt's hands and scribbled his own number down in return. Kurt then reluctantly clambered out of the cab and waved goodbye to Blaine.

He'd lived in New York for almost two years and he'd never enjoyed cab rides. He certainly never enjoyed chatting to the cab drivers and he'd never given give his number to one. In fact he never gave his number to guys in bars. Wait until he told Rachel. She'd think up a love story for the two of them in the matter of seconds and if he gave her long enough she'd imagine an entire Broadway show about it with a full musical score. Not to mention the cast list she'd produce.

Kurt cut through the park and walked a little way to his apartment. He climbed up several flights of stairs with Blaine's number clutched in his hand. He fumbled for his keys in his back pocket and opened the door. Upon entry his first task was to immediately pin the number on his board of designs. Somewhere he wouldn't lose it. He picked up a pencil, that lay on the desk and scrawled Blaine's name underneath the number.

Now all Kurt had to do was figure out when it was acceptable to text Blaine. Then he had to go through the dreadful process of informing Rachel Berry. He could practically hear her excited squeals now,

_A.N: I know very little about New York and cab fares but i tried my best. Also thanks to my anonymous reviewer for pointing out all the wow's that used to live in this story. They have no been edited out. Hope you guys liked it :) Thanks for reading !_


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt curled up on the sofa and settled down with his caramel frappachino. God bless his dad for giving him that coffee machine. He needed the caffeine for his conversation with Rachel. Not that he didn't love her, and in all honesty she probably wasn't as bad as he made her out to be. But after living with her for nearly two years, she could be a bit much.

He picked up his phone from the arm of the couch and pressed speed dial 2, almost hoping she was at an audition. Almost because while Rachel was a pain in his dance toned ass, she was his pain in the ass. Not to mention that the last guy he had been interested in had been Eric. Which was so long ago that Kurt had to really think about it to remember exactly how long ago it was.

"Oh good Kurt, you caught me between auditions. What's up, run out of herbal tea again ?"

"That god awful stuff is what you drink. I'm strictly a coffee man. But since your my best friend and you'd kill me if I didn't tell you first. I just called to say-

"-I love you" She finished the song lyric and laughed. Kurt shot a withering look at his phone.

"Oh don't look at the phone like that Kurt. At any rate what were you going to say ?"

"I've met someone"

A loud high pitched squeal burst of Kurt's phone almost deafening him. Then in the space of mere seconds she'd asked him about a thousand questions.

"Jeez Rach, calm down. Now ask the questions one at a time most important first"

"What's his name?"

"His name's Blaine Anderson"

"What an unusual name. Now does he sing and does his voice compliment yours, because if you can't sing together then that would just be so sad because you have such a beautiful voice Kurt"

And people thought that he talked fast. Sometimes even Kurt had trouble deciphering what Rachel was talking about.

"Well imagine he does sing Rach, he was in his high school glee club. And no I haven't heard him sing. Why would he be singing ?"

"I just thought you met him in like a coffee shop. That would be so romantic. Yours eyes meeting across the room as he sings. Then he's singing to you and it's so obvious because his eyes are on you-"

"Come back down to earth Rachel. I met him in a taxi"

"Oh so you shared a cab with him ? Wow that's original Kurt. I'm sure that would make a wonderful beginning to a musical"

"Yet again wrong Rach. He was the cab driver. Either way I got his number and I have no idea when I'm going to text him"

"Well if he has your number as well Kurt give it awhile and maybe he'll text you. If not text him tomorrow when you get a cab home from work and text him it's not as good as his. That will start a conversation"

Annoying she could be but she could also be very useful.

"I'm so excited for you Kurt. I have a feeling that this could be the one. Now I'm afraid I've got to go it's nearly time for my next audition and I must warm up"

And with that she hung up on him. Kurt shrugged and ended the call sipping his frappachino thoughtfully. He checked his phone settings and made sure it was on ring and the volume extremely loud.

Determined to keep himself busy and not waiting to see if Blaine would text, he started on some new designs. By the time the clock hit 10, Rachel wandered into their apartment where she gave him a massive hug and demanded the full details.

They changed into pyjamas and ate ice cream as Kurt gave her every little detail, not long after Kurt went to bed. That night he dreamt of whiskey coloured eyes.

The next day at work Kurt hadn't been able to really focus. His article on the Lagerfeld line wasn't up to his usual standard and his editor told him to rewrite it. So when his day ended, Kurt was relieved. He hailed a cab with minimum effort for a change. He slid in and told the guy to drive to central park.

He slid his phone from his bag and texted Blaine. He deleted the text about three times before settling on,

_Another cab ride after another day of boring work. Unfortunately this cab ride is nowhere near as interesting and the cab driver nowhere near as attractive – Kurt_

The reply came quickly.

_If you want interesting how about meeting up for coffee ? And of course your driver isn't as attractive, with the exception of yours truly there all old and grumpy :P – Blaine_

Kurt laughed softly to himself. Hadn't he thought the same thing.

_I'd love to meet for coffee and this one seems rather grumpy. I almost want to ask how many times he's been to the airport today -Kurt_

Kurt laughed at Blaine's reply of '_If you value your life I wouldn't :)' _and then they arranged when and where to meet. Kurt had a mini panic in the back of the taxi, what was he going to wear ? He had about an hour to get ready for his date. He was pretty sure it was a date. Nowhere near enough time. What did one wear on a coffee date ?

_A.N: There you go. Another chapter up and a third chapter to go up whenever I write it :)Which should hopefully be soon depending on my exams. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading !_


	3. Chapter 3

_A.N: Again I wrote this at school when I was supposed to be working but let's face it FF is more fun :D_

"Finn what if Kurt gets home earlier than he should. He won't like it one bit"

"No he won't, now make yourselves decent I have a date I need to get ready for and you two better be decent otherwise I am burning that sofa" Kurt walked through the living room his hand shielding his eyes from the room. He'd seen far too much of Finn than he'd ever wanted thanks to his and Rachel's other… adventurous activities. He'd of course seen more of Rachel than he ever wanted to with costume changes and what not. That he could deal with.

"Oooh is this the same guy? Is it Blaine? Please tell me it is!"

"Yes I'm meeting him for coffee and I have no idea what to wear because what do you wear on a coffee date? I'm guessing casual but not too casual and dramatic but not too dramatic, which let's face it is going to be a challenge because I have drama pouring out of every pore"

He turned towards the door with a lime shirt in one hand and his kilt in the other. Rachel and Finn stood in his doorway both with their arms crossed over their chests, Finn with his trade mark dopey grin and Rachel beaming like they'd just announced she'd won a Tony, but with a lot less crying.

"Calm down Kurtie. You'll look fabulous as always"

She strode in his room and picked out a few items of clothing from his closet and thrust them at him.

"Now wear these and you'll be fine. Oh and the adorable bow tie you've never worn" Kurt never normally let her select his clothes and when he asked her opinion on his outfits he rarely took notice of her opinion but this was an emergency and if he took the time to debate his outfit he'd be hours and hours late.

As it turned out Rachel did select a decent outfit but then it took almost an hour to do his hair. Eventually Rachel and Finn shooed him out of the door telling him that if he took any more time to retie and rearrange his bow tie he'd be very late.

Agreeing that they were indeed right Kurt picked up his messenger bag and slung it over his shoulder. Kurt descended the flights of stairs of his apartment and was soon hurrying along the busy New York streets. Trying not to bump into anyone but with everyone apparently trying to get wherever they were going in a hurry it was impossible.

When he reached the coffee shop he checked his appearance in the window. His hair had survived the journey, his clothes were however wrinkled. He took a calming breath and supressed the urge to run home and iron his outfit.

He walked in with all the grace and poise he could muster and order himself a hot chocolate. The sugar would do him good he reasoned. A bit of sugar would not interfere with his strict diet. As he stood waiting for his drink he scanned the shop. No sign of Blaine's curly black hair. Kurt checked his phone. He'd made it to their meeting place on time. He grabbed his drink and thanked the barrister.

She smiled brightly at him and then winked. Kurt glanced at his cup as he found himself a table. She'd scribbled her number onto the Styrofoam. Kurt almost laughed. Poor girl was out of luck. He pulled his phone from his pocket and texted Blaine.

_I'm here where are you ?-Kurt_

He sent the text and before he could relock his phone a reply came through.

_I'm in the shop where are you sat ?-Blaine_

_By the windows- Kurt_

Kurt scanned the coffee shop again confused. He'd looked for Blaine and hadn't noticed him. His eyes locked onto a familiar figure. Whiskey coloured eyes. Cocky grin and the hair… wasn't curly anymore. It was shorter and gelled in place. God he looked good. His eyes travelled to the black bow tie around his neck. Then he took note of the green shirt and black suspenders. Kurt took a sip of his hot chocolate and grinned.

"We match"

Blaine grinned back.

"So we do"

The conversation flowed easily from there. Kurt learned a lot about Blaine that day. Blaine was self-admitted bow tie addicted. And he was 110% sure that his best friends Nick and Jeff were dating but they kept insisting they weren't.

"They are perfect for each other. Nick balances Jeff's fun side and Jeff brings Nick out of his shell, and the sooner they announce the wedding the happier we will all be"

All to soon in Kurt's opinion their date came to an end.

"Now not to sound too high school cliché Kurt, but can I walk you home?"

Kurt agreed. Blaine slipped his hand into Kurt's and they walked in comfortable silence. Their joined hands swinging gently between them. And too soon for Kurt's liking they were at his door. Kurt put a finger to his lips, signalling for Blaine to be quiet. Blaine raised an eyebrow as Kurt loudly banged on the door. A muffled ow could be heard from the other side of the door.

"Serves you right for spying on people" Kurt then turned his attention back to Blaine.

"So will I see you again?"

"Of course you will. Are you free this weekend?"

Kurt pretended to think about it for a moment and then nodded.

"Then I will see you Saturday at 6 o'clock and I will take you out for dinner so be prepared. Now would it be okay if I kissed you Kurt?"

"I think that would be acceptable"

Kurt closed his eyes and then felt the soft pressure of Blaine's lips against his. All too soon they were gone and they said their goodbyes. Kurt stood and waved Blaine off until he couldn't make out the shape of him anymore.

He turned to open the door, hearing Rachel scrabble away as he turned the door handle. Of course she'd been watching. He rolled his eyes. He'd have to talk to her about what was acceptable behaviour.

_A.N: So what did you guys think ? I think i'm awful at writing dates._


End file.
